WAY too Hot to be wearing a suit
by BonesPixi
Summary: It's Summer in D.C,so what happens when the lights go out? and what happens when they suspect foul play and Booth comes to the rescue? read and find out. please leave a review. My first eva fanfic, also im 15 but dont let that stop you reading it. thanks
1. Chapter 1

AN: HI this is my first ever FanFic, im only 15 so i dont know if im any good at writing and would really like your feedback especially seeing as in yr 10-which is next year for me, we have to do a personal project, and i choose to write a really long Fan Fiction, because we could pick something we love so i choose this. Anyway it woul really help me if you could give me pointers on how to improve my would be great, as in like good, bad or anything you can think of would be absoultly fantastic. Okay so on with the story...

* * *

It was the hottest summer on record and so far D.C was going through a very long heat wave. Booth and Brennan had just finished a case and were about to head home.

"It's impractical, but with the weather we're having at the moment, I really can't wait for winter or at the lease autumn", Brennan had just replied to Booth as he was guiding her out the Jeffersonian and complaining that it was WAY too hot to wear a suit.

As they headed to their cars they were again bickering about the weather, and as they reached the SUV, they had decided against going to the diner and just go back to their own apartments to keep cool.

Brennan was just getting into a fascinating article in the 'Forensic Journal of Anthropology', when her lights began to flicker. She had had troubles with it before and if it got too bad she would just call Booth. They flickered for about another half an hour and Brennan only started to get a bit worried when the air con started to go off, and then as she stood up the whole of her apartment's lights went off. Her only reaction was 'Hot Weather' or 'Blown Fuse' and 'Call Booth'. She grabbed her mobile out her back pocket and hit speed dial.

"Booth", a sleepy FBI agent answered his phone.

"Hey its Bones, my powers gone out and I have no idea what to do", she only had a little bit of concern in her voice, but Booth could still hear it, but still wanted to hear her ask him over.

"Well this is a first; Dr Temperance Brennan doesn't know what to do".

"Stop with the cockiness and get over here", this was enough for him

"Be kind, I'll be over as soon as I can". And Seeley Booth was out the front door before he and Brennan were even disconnected.

10 to 20 minutes after Booth arrived at the SUV, he was knocking on Brennan's front door. Opening the door to welcome Booth inside, Brennan was only wearing a pair of denim shorts and a blue tank top. In his Booth was thanking God every day that his partner wasn't good at recognizing 'Bodily functions' because she would have notices that his pupils were 'twinkling'.

Seeing that he had been there before when the power had gone off, he led the way to the power box. In one look he knew the wire had been cut.

And with that Booth was pushing her back in to her living room.

"I can walk on my own accord". Brennan protested.

"Come on, go pack a bag, you are staying with me until we find out who did this".

"What?"

"Hurry up Bones". And with that he pushed her into her own bedroom.

"What? Why?"

"Because blown fuse or hell the hot weather is accidental, but your wires were cutting which is deliberate". With this reasoning she could not deny him. She packed up a few things and headed off to meet him.

"Why is your bag so light?"

"Well the weather doesn't seem to be changing anytime soon, so I won't be wearing anything more than what I am now", he was secretly very happy about this, "and also I doubt I'll be staying that long and if you insist, I'm sure you have a washing machine".

"Well..." she looked at him with a quizzical look on her face, "...fine lets go, you ready...ok", and they were out the door.

_Back at Booth's Apartment_

"Thank god we're out of the heat and back in a cool apartment".

Brennan placed her bag on the couch.

"Hey, Hey, Hey there is no way you are sleeping on the couch"

"Well there is no way I'm sleeping in your bed and you're sleeping on the couch, seeing as the last time you slept there I didn't get to work with you for a week. There is absolutely no way you are sleeping on the couch".

"Fine but it's your fault if you're uncomfortable".

"I told you I don't mind".

"Uh...what do you want for dinner, we could order in?"

"Everything out is too hot, I know it's not nutritious, but how 'bout we just have ice-cream? It's cold, which is good enough for me".

"OK, good idea, let's get it ready".

As normal they worked in sync together and made the best ice-cream sundae they had ever seen.

"Stop eating my half".

"I'm not; I believe it is the other way around in this case".

"Hey I'm a guy I need more anyway".

"That's only true when you're a growing boy, and if you haven't noticed yet, you haven't been a young boy in a long time".

"Hey I'm not that much older than you".

"So, I wasn't talking about age, I mean you need it when you are a child or a teenager and you haven't been one in about 20 years".

"OK whatever, come help me wash up".

"Wait I'm your guest and I still have to help?"

"Yep"

"Fine", and with that she got up half heartedly to help.

The wash up went soundly until Booth turned the tap on just lightly to spray himself and being Booth, he turned it on Brennan and that is when it all began.

"Aragh, don't get me wet"

"Why? It's not even completely on", and turned the tap extension back to himself.

Seeing her moment to strike, Brennan turned the tap up full blast and got Booth completely soaked through.

"Hey, now that's playing dirty, and you think I'm 'unfair'?"

"Yep"

"You do know you're in for it now, don't you?"

"Yep"

"Okay but don't say I didn't warn you", and with this he turned the tap to Brennan and he was now not the only one who was completely saturated. After about ten seconds of trying to block the water from her face, and idea hit her, RUN.

Seeing this, Booth turned the hose off and ran after her, she hid behind the couch hoping it was enough to stop him from catching up, but it wasn't. He decided to catch her from the right by going in the same direction, so she doubled back, but he was already there, she knew she was trapped, but he winning was not an option she wanted. After knowing ever way she went she was blocked, she decided to double back and try to confuse him and then jump over the back. It worked for about two seconds.

"Why do you think you can confuse a basketball player by using a basketball move?" He was still chasing after her.

They were both still dripping wet and he knew that if he didn't catch her soon, one or even both could end up injured by them slipping on one of the puddles they themselves created, he sped up and picked her up around her waist, secretly she liked his arms around her. She was screaming but really it was play screaming.

"Booth, put me down", but he only started to spin around in circles, "Ahh, put me down, put me down, put me down".

"NO, not until you apologise to me, Bones".

"Never, you got me first".

"That was a light sprinkle, it doesn't count". He was headed back to the kitchen, but somehow he was now holding her over his shoulder".

"You're such a Neanderthal!"

"You shouldn't be mean to someone who's got all the control".

"Like what?"

"Like this", and again he starts spraying her with water, but this time she has nowhere to escape, still stuck in his arms, she wiggles to get free, but it was no point, he was right, he had all the control.

About a minute or two later he left the kitchen, she was completely soaked, more than she was the last time he turned the hose to her. She was still struggling to get free, but she had slowed down knowing that it was really no point in wasting any energy. As he walked in to the lounge, his shoulder started to hurt, and decided that Brennan had been through enough to make up for a lack of an apology. He gently placed her on the couch, she crawled to one side and Booth sat in the middle. They were close to each other, even though there was still a half a couch left.

"Well that was fun", Booth said just to break the silence.

"If that's how you describe fun, then yes it was, except next time you will be so in for it".

"Next Time?"

"Well sure, I mean it still is hot, but I think we should use my pool, it probably wastes less water, which is better for the environment".

"Sounds like a deal, before or after we find out who cut your wires?"

"Don't know, don't care". Booth chuckled a little, and then looked at his watch, it had gotten really late.

"I think we should go to sleep now it's late"

"Yeah, I agree"

Booth rose from the couch, and Brennan looked down at where he had just been sitting and there was a huge wet imprint.

"Booth".

"Yeah?"

"Um, the couch is all wet".

"Hey I told you it was your fault if you are uncomfortable".

"Yes, but I had not foreseen that where I would be sleeping would became drench".

"Well what do you want to do?"

"Could I just sleep in your bed?"

"Where am I going to sleep?"

"I don't know the other side maybe".

"Uh...OK".

"Hey its fine, I sleep above the covers".

"Bones, you do know, I'm not sleeping under the covers, not in this weather". She hadn't thought of that.

"Ok then"

They dried off, got changed and headed off to bed.

Earlier that day at the Jeffersonian

"Hey Hodgie, do you have and pliers, or wire cutters?" Angela asked as she walked in to the room he was working in.

"Yes, why?"

"Oh no reason, no reason at all".

Hodgins knew something was up, he knew that face anywhere. "What are you planning?"

"Planning? What do you mean planning?"

"Angela, we were together for two years, I know you, I know when you're happy, I know when you're sad, I know when you need comforting and I defiantly know when your planning something. Spill".

"Well a month or two ago, Brennan started having trouble with her electricity, and she told me each time she does she has called Booth, and he's helped her out. Well if just say something happen to electricity, who would she call?"

"Booth"

"Exactly... and just say if he suspected sabotage, he wouldn't let Brennan out of his sights, until he found out who cut the wires, and well you can probably see where I'm going with this cant you?

"Yes, Dr.B's electricity goes off, she calls Booth, he doesn't let her out of his sights until he finds out who did it, but really he will never find out because they won't suspect you, and you hope that they will finally see something that's been there all along and finally move on it, correct?"

"Correct, your good"

"eh, but what if they don't, then this would all for nothing".

"Everything they do together is a step closer to what they will be and a step further away from where they were, every little detail is something to them, things that wouldn't mean much to anyone else, means the world to them, because their different, and if I can help them to see that, then I'm the best, Best friend in the world. Because my friend", She puts a open hand on his shoulder, "Getting there is half the fun".

"How long until you tell them it was you who cut the wires, and make them stop worrying?"

"As long as it takes, by then I'm sure they won't be mad"

FIN

AN: The insperation for this story actually came from my own life for the past few days, On wednesday night our power started to flicker and then when my fan slowed down and my laptops internet stopped working i went out to the study and then all the lights went off. We didnt have ant power for about 24 hours and it was hell, especially seeing as i live in Australia and we are having a heat wave so there was no air conditioning at all, and also no tv, or internet so i was really bored, i was so bored i started reading snow white and the seven dwarfs. please comment i would really appreciate your comments and feedback, remember this is my first ever fan fic.


	2. Chapter 2

AN:Hi guys, i wasnt quite sure if i would write another part to this, i hadnt really thought about it but i was requested to so i did, i hope you enjoy it. Please renember all comments are helpful to me, and i really appreciate them. Thanks to everyone who gave me reviews, this chapter is for you i hope you like it.

Two weeks later

Booth and Brennan were stilling living together and Angela still hadn't told them it was in fact her who cut Brennan's wire's, how could she, her best friend hadn't told her anything yet and really she was dying on the inside.

"It's been two whole weeks and I haven't gotten any details, I mean what are they monks?" Angela walked into the Hodgins work area obviously agitated about not getting anything remotely good about her best friend and Booth.

"Maybe they're keeping it a secret".

"You've meet Bren, right, she couldn't keep a secret to save her life, let alone I would have seen it".

"Well have you ever thought maybe there are no details to give?"

"No, they would have to of done something, I mean..." She would have continued but one look from Hodgins ensured her he really didn't want to hear it.

"It's been five years, maybe nothing going to happen, what I'm trying to say is maybe their better as friends"

"Don't say that, come on; you use to be so on the Booth and Brennan train, what the hell happened?"

"I just think you've pushed it a bit too far this time"

"Pushed what a bit too far?" Brennan asked walking into the room so she could get some results of the thing Hodgins had been working on.

"Yeah Angela, pushed what too far?" Hodgins asked trying to push her to tell the truth, but he was never going to say anything that could make him somehow get the blame.

She didn't know what to do, but she keep a cool face the whole time, making sure Brennan didn't suspect anything major, what would she say, she couldn't tell the truth, that was definitely not an option, but the look on Brennan's face told her she wasn't going to leave without an answer.

"Sweetie, I don't really know how to say this, but I need some money and I really didn't feel comfortable asking you for it so quickly after you generously gave me all I needed to save the pig, so I asked Hodgins, but now I see it from his point of view I can see that I was pushing it a bit too far", she was feeling so many emotions, guilt for lying to her friend, nervousness to see if she brought it, and pride she never thought she could lie like that.

"Ok, what do you need the money for?"

"I need $400 dollars to fix my bed it broke and you know how I love that bed, I decorated it myself, you've seen it, I just don't feel comfortable getting a new one".

"Well now I see it from your point of view, I would be happy to give you the money, you should of just explained it like that to start with", Hodgins said with a smile, he was kind of impressed that she could come up with a lie like that so fast, and he could see Brennan was buying so he really just wanted to put Angela out of her misery.

"So Bren, did you want something?"

"Oh yes, just that Hodgins we need the results by tomorrow morning and just to inform you that I'm headed home for the night".

"Home?" Angela asked, still trying to get in her friends personal life.

"Yes, well Booth and I might go to the diner first, but after that I'm sure we'll head home". She completely missed what Angela was trying to get at.

Brennan left to go find Booth who had just walked into her office to grab her to leave. He helped her into her with her bag and then they left by the automatic doors with his hand on the small of her back, as normal.

"So what do you want to eat, we could order in when we get back or go to the diner?" Booth asked as they both got in the car.

"I'm not sure, anything would be good, but we could always watch a movie and eat on the couch", surprisingly Brennan had quite liked watching the movies with him, and even stopped complaining when they got something wrong, but that's because Booth issued a 'Complaining Jar' which is like a swear jar but you have to put money in when you complained, but since they watched Harry Potter and she had to put $15 in she had kept her comments to herself.

"Sounds great, shall we get Thai food".

"Defiantly no doubt about that", she smiled at the thought of how he knew her so well, no one else would choose her favourite food, without first asking her.

As they arrived back to Booths Apartment, Brennan unlocked the door with the set of keys Booth had given her the week before, he gave them to her so she could be there even when he was still at work, but he mostly drove her home, but really he had went as far as to say she could keep them after she went back to her own apartment, this comforted him but it also comforted her.

When their food arrived, Booth got up to pay and Brennan set the coffee table waiting for Booth to set down the food so they could start watching the movie.

"So Bones, what genre do you want to watch tonight?"

"I'm in for anything, just not too long, we got to be at work early tomorrow".

"Well how 'bout we watch one I brought Parker for when he's over a year or two ago?"

"What is it?"

"An animated one called 'Ice age', so how 'bout it?"

"Sounds good, I think"

Booth put the movie in and the sat on the couch next to Brennan, as the movie started they split up the food. The reason Booth choose the film was not because he loved it, but because he knew Brennan wouldn't be able to resist criticising it, for one, who would really know more about history, and the animals that befriended each other surely wouldn't in the wild.

After they finished eating, Booth put his around the back of the couch and she closed the distance between their two bodies. This behaviour had become second nature to them over the past two weeks, and it just felt right to both of them.

To Booths surprise she was quiet through the whole movie except when she was confused and had to ask questions. Brennan wasn't stupid and hardly made the same mistakes twice or even three times, so she had learnt not to complain while watching anything with Booth.

After the movie finished, it was nearing close to eleven, and they both knew it was time for bed.

"Sleep time?"Booth asked, even though he all ready knew the answer.

"Yes, its right around the time I had hoped to go to sleep".

After the first night of sleeping in the same bed together, Brennan had been sleeping on the couch a lot less and in his arms a lot more, like when they were on the couch watching the television it just felt right. Brennan liked the warmth of him when his arms were around her. Booth preferred breathing in her scent while he slept. Complete opposites when it came to almost everything, but really they were more alike than people thought, because they both found comfort in one another.

Angela was right; everything they did together was a step closer to what they were becoming, even though neither of them knew it. From her touching his arm just to let him know she was there, to their hugs when she was in an identity crisis, to their guy hugs when she was just plain scared, to a peck on the cheek in the hospital, to a real kiss even though it was under mistletoe. You could see how far they had progressed since she wouldn't even let Zach know that she was away to now sleeping in the same bed together even though they really didn't have to. Yeah it was not because they were in a relationship, but really because a friend cut the power source to Brennan's apartment, that really didn't matter anymore, because they had each other and that really all they cared about while they slept or when they were in each other's company while they weren't at work.

AN:Ok so i know its short but i have to go to bed now and i wanted to add something tonight, i hoped you enjoyed it, an i believe i will be writing another part to this.


	3. Chapter 3

Ok so i said i would write another chapter so i did, here it is, i really hope you enjoy it. I was trying to write it all day, but i had know idea how to start it off, i was looking at a word document that only said 'Chapter 3' for a whole double lesson and nothing came to me even though i knew what i wanted to write this chapter.

"Hurry up Booth; we can't be late again for the second time in a row, that's what people call unprofessional", Brennan was waiting at the door while Booth was finishing buttering his toast which was freshly popped.

"Ok Bones, hold your horses!"

"What?" As Booth he gave Brennan a look which was a lot like a 'Really?' look that Brennan had seen time and time again, "Metaphor?" Booth just nodded.

Brennan and Booth had now been living together for three weeks now ever since Angela had pulled a cruel trick to see what would happen, to her disgust nothing had, well nothing they she had been informed with. Booth and Brennan had been sleeping in the same bed for most of the three weeks, and recently they had started becoming late for work. It had just felt right to be sleeping in each other's arms so neither of them really wanted to get up, but when Brennan turned over to see the clock she was stunned to see how late it had gotten since she looked at the clock before, she literally felt like the minutes were seconds which she thought was completely unbelievable because all time was the same and it didn't slow down or fasten up because it still took 60 second for one minute and 60 minutes for one hour, at that's how much time had passed, she was lying next to Booth for one whole hour just talking about anything that came to mind.

They rushed out the apartment as fast as they could. Booth was scared just to see how Angela would react, seeing as her reaction yesterday was big enough to scare anyone, but two days in a row would make her go off so loud, he even wanted to stop off before they got to the lab to buy earplugs so they wouldn't be deaf for half the day, but then they would be even more late which would result in an even louder which would defeat the purpose of the earplugs.

Booth didn't really need to be at the Jeffersonian, so he just dropped Brennan off, so he just went to the Hoover to finish up some paper work. Brennan was trying to stay normal when she entered the lab; she tried to sneak into her office without being noticed. She was in there for about five minutes before Angela came in.

"Sweetie, were you late again?"

She didn't really want to answer Angela because she knew how she was going to react, and it scared her a lot, but she couldn't lie, she was a terrible liar. But she had no idea what to say if she told the truth Angela would go berserk. She would just have to tell the truth.

"Yes, I slept in".

"Oh, good, ok, do you need anything while I'm here?"

"No, no I don't", she was so confused, and it was completely strange it was like Angela was an entirely different person seeing as yesterday she just wouldn't shut up.

"Okay well just call me if you need anything".

Angela casually walked out of Brennan's office, and when she knew she was out of view she rushed over to Hodgins who was working on the platform with Cam. She swiped her card and ran up the stairs. She walked over to Hodgins and waited until he had finished speaking before she would start, but she was all hoppy and jumpy which was too big of distraction.

"Angela, do you need something?" Cam asked trying to work out what had got the forensic artist all worked up.

"Oh, I need to speak to Hodgins for a minute".

"Okay" Cam waiting for Angela to start.

"In private".

"Oh sure fine, go, just be back in ten minutes"

Angela grabbed Hodgins by his lab coat and pulled him towards her office.

"Ange, what is up?" Hodgins really wanted to know what was up with her.

"Bren got in late again!"

"Your point?"

"My point is that Brennan got in late again, for the second time in two days, how many times has she done that over the whole length of time you have known here?"

"None".

"And what has changed this month?"

"Her staying with Booth".

"Exactly".

"Did you ask her why she was late?"

"Of Course"

"And what did she say?"

"That she slept in".

"Okay, so maybe she just slept in, have you ever thought of that?"

"No, because she never just sleeps in", she was still not understanding why Hodgins was not excited at the fact that BRENNAN CAME IN LATE.

"Well at least wait till you have enough information before you start organising the 'Hens Night', OK?"

"Whatever", and with that Hodgins started to walk out her office and back to the forensic platform.

Booth was getting bored of doing just paper work so he left for the Jeffersonian. He thought he would grab Brennan and go to Lunch at the diner as always but when he got to the Jeffersonian he had never expected what was ahead of him.

"Booth, we need to talk" Hodgins walked up to him as the automatic doors opened like he was on a mission.

"Hey Hodgins, what's up, cause if this is about your personal life I'm just not interested".

"Not my personal life, yours"

"What?" this time Booth was really confused.

"Ok well, ah, I really don't know how to say this, because well I'm kind of scared of my life, not by you, even though you do scare me, but" Booth was getting sick of Hodgins ramblings and was getting fed up.

"Hodgins get to the point"

He had to take a breath before he could get the words out. "I know who cut Brennan's electricity".

"What? How? Was it the Mob or something like that?"

"What no!" Hodgins could see the frustrations on Booth's face and knew he couldn't back down anymore.

"Well?"

Hodgins scanned the area to make sure no one was listening "Angela, it was Angela".

"You're kidding me right? Why would Angela cut her best friends electricity?"

"Why do you think?"

"Oh, I'm going to kill her. How long have you known?"

"A while, just if you do tell her that you know, just don't tell her I told you, or I'll be dead".

"Hey I might kill you myself".

"But I told you".

"Yes but you knew for three weeks and didn't tell me". Booth walked away to Angela office and anyone could see that he was angry.

"Angela!" she had never heard him yell like that before especially at her. As he neared the door of her office he saw Brennan standing there next to the Angelator also surprised at Booth voice echoing throughout the medico-legal lab.

"Booth, what is the problem?" Brennan asked concerned for both her partner and her best friend.

"I don't know, how about we ask Angela, anything you would like to share between Bones and me?"

She was dumbfounded; she only could think of one thing that she had done wrong that even concerned both Booth and Brennan.

"Angela, what is Booth talking about?" Brennan was very confused with everything that had happened.

"Hodgins told you didn't he? I'm seriously going to kill him".

"What was going through your head when you did it?"

"I'm sure you already know the answer to that", that was true, but he just wanted to hear it out of her mouth.

"Of course I do, it didn't take me long to work that out, I sometimes think it's the only thing that goes through your head"

"Hey, can I be filled in with what's happening or should I go work on something more important? Brennan was now even more confused with what was going on.

"Go on Angela, tell Bones what you did".

"Do I have to, she's going to freak?"

"Would it be better coming from you or me?"

"Well now I really want to know?" Brennan asked intrigued.

"Angela here", he pointed to the girl on Brennan's left, "Cut your wires".

"WHAT!!" she was feeling so much, too much, she couldn't work out what she was feeling, she knew there was anger, lots of anger, but the other feelings were all bundled up with the anger, she couldn't figure them out.

ok, so again its a bit short, and i stopped it at what i think was an ok point to stop it, but probably not the best, did it leave you wanting more, i hope so. it would of been longer but its nearly midnight here and mum would freak if she still knew i was up. i will defiantly write more i just really wanted to post this tonight. i hope you enjoyed it.


	4. Chapter 4

AN: Thanks to everyone who has read my story, i would of wrote this chapter last night but i got invited out to youth group and i really wanted to go, so i did, but the only down side was that it started at 7 and ended at 10.30, so by time i got home i wasnt really in the mood to write and I would of been up in to the early hours of the morning, which i usually dont mind but i had to get up early cause mum wanted to go shopping and i needed new PJ's cause its getting hotter and all my tops dont fit me anymore...annoying

okay so on with the story

Brennan stormed out the room; she couldn't believe what had just happened. Booth still upset to even talk to Angela followed Brennan's office, and sat on the couch.

"Why? Why would Angela do that?" Brennan asked still coming to grips with it.

"Why do you think, its Angela".

"But we're just partners, we must of told her that a thousand times".

"I know".

"Do you know what happened?"

"No, Hodgins just told me".

"Hodgins knew?! For how long?"

"He said it was her idea, but she brought him in on it about three weeks ago".

"So he knew all along?"

"Yep"

"So he knew all along and only now wanted to tell us. So this, me living at your house was really all for nothing."

"No Bones, you started to watch movies and not complain and I, I made $20, I mean that is a pretty good three weeks, don't you agree?"

"Yeah I guess, but still, it's frustrating that this happened"

"Yes but that's Angela".

"Are we going to be mad with them, Booth?"

"I don't know, Bones, do you want to be?"

"Nah, like you said it was a pretty good three weeks".

"You told? How could you?" Angela walked in Hodgins' work space very determined, she couldn't believe she even entrusted him with her plan, he was unbelievable in her mind.

"How did you find out?" He was worried; he had told Booth not to rat him out.

"How do you think, Booth was furious. What did I say before, I would tell them when something happened and nothing had happened yet!"

"It's been 3 whole weeks and still you hadn't got anything, don't you think if something had happen Dr. B would of old you?"

"I don't know, I would of thought", she was still angry, so she wasn't thinking with the clearest mind.

"It had been three weeks, I think it ran its course, it didn't happen this time, but I guess it was good while it lasted".

Angela stormed out still mumbling "Yeah it was good when it lasted but it could have still been going", her voice raised, so she was sure he could still hear her "If someone didn't have such a big mouth".

"Angela, I'm not angry, Booth and I discussed it and we decided we're not angry with you".

"I knew you wouldn't be"

"Well we are angry at you, but we're not going to be angry".

"Oh. Sorry, why not?"

"Well technically what you did was against the law, but it was kind of fun like in the words of Booth 'A big slumber party'".

"Oh, well that's good".

"And also you owe me $20".

"What? Why?"

"Well Booth issued a 'Complaining Jar' while watching movies, and it's not my fault that Harry Potter is completely false and incorrect, there is no such things as magic..." Angela knew she would go on about this for ages if she didn't interrupt her.

"If I pay up, would I be off the hook?"

"Off the hook?"

"As in do you forgive me if I give you the money?"

"Oh, yes"

Booth walked into Brennan's office almost five hours after they had found out what Angela had done. He wanted to make sure she ate and wasn't home to late, but he also remember that he had been driving her everywhere for the past three weeks so he suspected he needed to take her home as well.

"Hey Bones, are you ready to leave? We can stop by the diner before I take you home".

"Sounds good", with that Booth went over to her coat rack so he could help her get into it. Since the event, the heat wave had ended and autumn had finally set in, and had become quite cold and windy.

"Thankyou" although she hated the fact that any man needed to think that she was incapable of doing simple tasks herself, she welcomed him now, she knew this was something he would never stop doing, just like her nickname 'Bones' which she began to like and couldn't imagine life without it, and really didn't want to, but this was just like his acts of chivalry they had truly became something she longed for even if it came in the form of him opening her door or even him helping her put on her jacket.

As they arrived at their favourite diner, Booth led them to their favourite table and they both took their seats. The waitress came over and they placed their regular order. As they waited for their food to be delivered they started to reminisce about their time spent together over the past three weeks.

"Do you remember when Parker came over for the weekend? That was really fun, I enjoyed spending time with both of you" Booth questioned as the last part of the conversation came to an end.

"Yes I enjoyed that weekend very much, I especially enjoyed the picnic we went on at Sunday lunch that was exceptionally fun, I had a very good time, and you are very good at making sandwiches, I should believe you if that ever comes up again".

With this comment he smiled but deep down he had felt bad. He and Brennan had got into a bickering match over who would make the food they would consume over the course of the picnic in the park. Booth had undoubtedly won, but on the Sunday between waking up and going to mass and getting ready to go on the picnic, he didn't get a chance to make them, so he just brought them from a shop. He really didn't like keeping small secrets like that, but he had gotten a complement from her and that didn't happen very often, so he decided to keep it to himself, 'How would she find out?' was the main idea that went through his mind.

"Thanks, Bones, that's sweet, but I wouldn't mind seeing your skills in making a sandwich one day".

"Well maybe you will at the thing on Saturday".

"What thing on Saturday?"

"The movie at the park, we saw the signs while we were on the picnic, and Parker wanted to go, it seems like it will be a pleasant day also".

"Oh", a smile grew on his face "I just thought that seeing as the situation has changed you wouldn't wanted to do it anymore".

"We promised Parker, and neither of us breaks our promises".

"Only if you're sure, Bones".

"I am".

"Ok, but make sure the sandwiches are good".

"I can't promise they will be better than yours, but I will do my best job".

"Well that's all Parker and I can ask".

"Should I bring anything else?"

"Only yourself".

Once they finished at the diner they drove to Brennan's apartment. As normal, Booth accompanied Brennan to the front door of her apartment.

"Would you like to come in for a drink?"

"I would, but I told Rebecca I would pick Parker up by eight and its getting close, so I should be going"

"Yeah, you wouldn't want to make Rebecca angry".

"Fair enough, I'll see you on Saturday, unless we get a case tomorrow, I'll see you when we pick you up at around three, seeing as it starts at four".

"Sounds like a plan, I'm looking forward to it".

As Booth walked to the elevator all Brennan could think about was how she couldn't wait until Saturday to come because she was happy to be spending it with her two favourite guys in the whole world, and couldn't think of anything would rather be doing, not even the most exiting case was even close on her lists. Booth was also excited like Brennan he was happy he was going to be spending his Saturday with his two favourite people, except he couldn't help feel a little less happier seeing as when they had promised Parker, she was still living at his house and sleeping in his arms, he was kind of upset that it had to end. He was happy that Hodgins had informed him but was also upset, he wondered if anybody else had ever had the woman that the love be ripped out of there own arms because of a friends plan.

AN: i would really like your feedback, because im thinking im going to finish the story next chapter, but if you like where its going and have any ideas on where you would like it to go i am always happy with your comments, they brighten my day so i have something to look forwad to especially this week seeing as at our school you have exams for every year your in, in 8, 9 and 10 there really just to see where you are up to in the subject and this week i only have 3, which is good but there science, humanities and maths and i suck at science and i really dont pay attension in humanities so they are the ones i wasnt looking forward to. Please, please review on if and how i can make this story better, this would all be a great help.

thanks to everyone thats reviewed, fav authored/storied and author/story alerted me it makes me feel happy and all jumpy like when i watch BONES and thats my happest feeling in the world. so please make a young girl happy on one of the most boring and worst weeks of the year.


	5. Chapter 5

AN: sorry this is later then i wanted but, with my exams i've been practicing for them. Luckily i have only one left which is on friday but thats friday so i dont have any tomorrow, but i have to write the cheat sheet we're allowed to have and i also have to start the assignment for humanities which is ue also on friday but hopefully i can ask for an extension. Luckily only really one week and two days left at school so thank god for that. please enjoy and comment, i hope you like it.

The movie in the park went over great and they all had a fantastic time, but when Booth dropped Brennan off at home she couldn't stop feeling empty inside. She had nothing to look forward too. She really had hoped Booth asked her out to get some dinner with Parker and himself, but he hadn't. Although did want to, he didn't know if Brennan wanted to, he was regretting it after he walked her to her door of her apartment.

* * *

It had been a week since they both had found out about what Angela had done, and everything had gone back to normal, well almost everything. They still worked together, solved their cases and went to the diner nearly every day for lunch and or dinner, but one thing still had not gone back to how they were before, Brenna couldn't sleep at all and neither could Booth. They went to work with bags under their eyes, but neither of them wanted to comment on each other because they really didn't want to say anything about them self.

Brennan knew it wasn't healthy for either of them not to sleep, one because she didn't want one or both of them to form sleep insomnia, but also having a high risk job that they did, she knew they had to be on top of their game, and they currently were not. Their job was literally a life and death situation in some cases, and if Booth wasn't completely awake when at gun point with a murderer then what use is it, he would probably be dead, or even she could be, and that was something Brennan really didn't like to think about Booth or her being dead or severally injured.

It was now or never for Brennan, she had to talk to Booth about this, it really was getting ridicules. As she walked up to his front door of his own apartment, she didn't know what to do, or why she was here, well she knew why she was there but didn't know how to vocalise it, how could she how would it sound, 'Booth, I NEED to sleep with you', yeah right she couldn't say that, she would be so embarrassed. She knew she had to get some sleep soon; she couldn't keep not sleeping like she had been. So the only thing left to get on the other side of the door and see how it played out, normally she would go in with a plan, she would know what she was going to say and what she was going to do, but she wasn't thinking straight so it didn't really bother her. So she used the key he had given her earlier, he did say she could use it whenever, so now was as good of time then any.

The key fitted perfectly into the hole, just like she knew it would. As the door opened she scanned the apartment looking for any signs of Booth. He was lying on the couch trying to get to sleep, like Brennan he hadn't sleep well since she left. She gently woke him up.

"Bones, what are you doing here?"

"I came to get my bag, but I can go if you want", she lied, but couldn't exactly tell him the truth, and her excuse sounded plausible.

"No Bones, you can stay, we can get some dinner if you want", he was a half upset, the reason he didn't give Brennan back her bag was because he wanted her to have a reason to come over, the other half was that it had actually worked, she had come over.

"That would be great Booth, how 'bout Thai food?"

"What else?" he was stating that nothing could be better, but wasn't sure she would understand it. He was correct.

"Nothing else, just the normal, I'm not that hungry".

"Ok Bones" he did have the strength to tell her what he really meant, and there was a good chance she wouldn't understand anyway and would result in a 'don't worry' speech like it normally did.

He walked to the kitchen counter where the phone was situated. He dialled their favourite take out place and gave their order.

"Hey Bones do you want to watch a movie when it gets here?" he handed her a beer out the fridge.

"Sure, I have really come to miss watching movies with you".

"That's good to hear", very good to hear, he thought in his head.

"Maybe we can do it more often", she hoped that didn't come off to insistent, even though she really did wan that".

"That would be great Bones".

They took a while to choose what movie they wanted to watch, Brennan was open to anything, except action and anything fast past, she didn't think she could handle that, but she also didn't want anything too long. They settled on 'Home Alone', again something Booth had picked up for Parker awhile back. They didn't start the movie until the food arrived, but they didn't have to wait that long only about five to ten minutes, and in each other's company the time went quite quick.

They ate in silence but it wasn't one of them, 'awkward silence', it never was, it was 'I'm happy enough here right now, that no words are needed' kind of silence and they were both comfortable. They finished the Thai food about ten minutes after the movie. Brennan closed the distance between her body and Booth's, like she had done while they had watched movies in the three weeks that they both really enjoyed, and now didn't really care what Angela had done.

As the movie neared the middle, Brennan's eyes became to ache and she didn't know how much longer she could stay watching the movie. She didn't want to fight it but didn't really want to stay the night if it wasn't okay with Booth. She yawned and knew it was time to close her eyes and let the sleep take her under its spell. Her head nested up against Booth's chest, and he knew she was unconscious because there is no way in hell she would do that if she wasn't fully asleep. He waited about five more minutes before he picked her up and carried her into his bedroom, he knew she wouldn't really mind, it wasn't like they hadn't slept in the same bed before.

She slept peacefully all through the night; she was really surprised, she couldn't remember what happened last night, all that came into her head was going over to Booths apartment and then nothing. She was coming conscious and could feel a heavy weight lying across her side; it was warm and fell right into the chest and her pelvis.

There was little stirring on either behalves, they were just happy they got a good night sleep finally. It was a Saturday morning so neither of them had to get up and go to work, which made it an even better morning. They slept in for another hour before Booth stirred and got up and prepared breakfast. He didn't wake Brennan up because he knew she had been sleeping a lot least then he had so he wanted to be kind and let her sleep as much as she possibly can.

That didn't last long, Brennan awoke soon after Booth had left, she was asleep when he left and as soon as he did she didn't feel like sleeping anymore, so she got up not knowing what else to do.

"Morning Bones, did you sleep well?"

"Yes, it was probably the best night sleep I've had a week, and thankyou Booth"

"What for?"

"For letting me sleep here last night and also in your bed, it was really nice, so thank you".

"Anything for you Bones, anything for you"

They held eye contact for a while and just smiled as they broke it.

"So Bones what do you want for Breakfast?"

Brennan stayed at Booth's place every weekend; they slept a lot better knowing that they were always going to be there when they needed comfort, and also the fact that it felt right help with the suggestion that they both made together. They spent nearly all their time together and neither of them minded, all steps forward towards what they would EVANTUALLY become.

AN: I hope i finished this off good because I think this will be my last chapter for this story, but i have another idea for my next one so hopefully i can write it soon and also i hope it hasnt been done, but i havent read one like it so fingers crossed please review you make me happy on exam week, also thanks to everyone that has reviewed and or favourited and alerted me or the story, THANK YOU SO MUCH!!!!


End file.
